Whole human pancreatic cancer cells will be used for immunization of mice, thus avoiding potentially harsh extraction procedures. The cells will be encapsulated in a polymer prior to immunization in order to achieve continuous long-term slow release. Somatic cell fusion will be used to develop monoclonal antibodies which will be selected for specificity for pancreatic cancer cells and associated markers released into the culture medium. Culture medium will be obtained from hollow fiber culture units in which pancreatic cancer cells will be grown under conditions simulating an in vivo environment. Cancer cells will be stimulated by various mitogens so that the tumor markers will be synthesized, processed and shed from the cells at a faster rate. The monoclonal antibodies will be used to isolate new pancreatic cancer markers by immunoadsorption from the enriched culture medium. These markers will be characterized and clinically useful assays will be developed for the early diagnosis of pancreatic cancer. The proposed studies represent a new approach in which several unique methodologies are combined for the identification, isolation and eventual clinical application of new human pancreatic cancer specific (qualitatively and/or quantitatively) markers.